


lack of fixing

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu corners Eddie in the locker room after the game and runs a hand down the front of Eddie's dress shirt, making sure it drags across a nipple, and tugs him in by the tie to whisper in his ear, "You better not get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours about taking anyone's place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lack of fixing

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I blame the increasingly-lovelier [ayal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/pseuds/ayal), mainly because our conversation went like:
> 
>  **ayal** : Lu just misses Cory and this stupid kid is all sunshine and trying to replace him. eventually he melts Lu's cold heart and he gets him to smile. Lu would be listening to Eddie blabber on and shove him against the wall and growl at him to shut up and crush their lips together. Eddie is kinda scared but also turned on.
> 
>  **me** : and Eddie's hair is all disheveled and Lu yanks it on so he can bite his neck and Eddie squirms. Lu grinds their hips together and pins Eddie's hands above his head.
> 
>  **ayal** : eeee yes and Lu gives Eddie this sharp smile that makes Eddie shiver. Lu rocks his hips against Eddie, and Eddie licks his dry lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Consider this a WIP amnesty since you know, Lu is **_FREE FREE FREE AT LAST._**

Lu corners Eddie in the locker room after the game and runs a hand down the front of Eddie's dress shirt, making sure it drags across a nipple, and tugs him in by the tie to whisper in his ear, "You better not get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours about taking anyone's place."

Lu digs his nails in the back of Eddie's neck just a little, smirks, "Old age and treachery wins over pretty boys."

Eddie blushes at _Roberto Luongo_ calling him pretty. Lu smirks at the pink of Eddie's cheeks, and nudges Eddie's legs apart with his knee.

"What is it, old man? Someone put Viagra in your gatorade?" Eddie tries to taunt, making Lu smirk at his weak chirping game.

Lu narrows his eyes and moves his hand up to yank on the hairs at the nape of Eddie's neck and pulls his head, exposing his throat. Lu gives Eddie this sharp smile that makes Eddie shiver. Lu rocks his hips against Eddie, and Eddie licks his dry lips.

"Not so talkative now, eh?" Lu says, with an edge, and he nips at Eddie's neck again and runs his thumb across Eddie's bottom lip. Eddie looks up at Lu with lidded eyes and his hips rock against Lu, making Lu grit his teeth.

Lu wants to leave Eddie bruised, to make him hurt-- he tightens his grip on Eddie's arm, and Eddie sags against the wall, like Lu just figured out the password to him--

Eddie looks at Lu with his big blue eyes, mutters "please".

Lu has to smirk at Eddie being too cock-dumb to bother smiling anymore. Lu steps away from the wall and yanks Eddie with him, smirking at Eddie's lack of resistance. Lu runs his thumb over the pulse in Eddie's wrist just to see him shiver and look at him like Lu's actually _something,_ not a goalie stuck in a town that hates and loves him.

Eddie strokes Lu's arm and getting his hand firmly squeezed because Lu wants to Eddie to just stop being so-- _Eddie_.

Eddie follows him to his car, and Lu pushes him into the passenger seat. Eddie flicks his eyes over at Lu, spreading his feet in the floor well and slouching against the seat. Lu looks at him-- then looks back to reverse the car out of the parking spot.

 

The ride to Lu's place hums with tension. Eddie has the need to say something, anything, but none of them don't want to break this... truce that they've have, this pause on the Number One versus Number Two battle. 

They get to Lu's place and Lu shoves Eddie ahead of him of him to his bedroom. Lu can see how pink the back of Eddie's neck looks as he trudges along. Lu shoves Eddie onto his bed, not as gentle as he should be, but as gentle as he's feeling right now. Lu steps back to admire how undone Eddie looks, just lying there with his dick tenting the front of his pants.

Lu looms over Eddie, runs his hand down Eddie's chest before taking his shirt off. Lu sees Eddie swallow around the knot in his throat. Lu's got the typical goalie body, on the skinny side, but Eddie has no doubt Lu could hurt him if he wanted to. Going by the look in Lu's eyes, Eddie thinks he doesn't want to.

Eddie props himself up and takes off his clothes, which makes Lu look at him even harder.

Eddie flushes under Lu's scrutiny and averts his eyes. Goalie stares are intimidating on the receiving end. He wiggles and Lu smirks.

"So shy, Eddie," Lu taunts before kissing Eddie again and he uses his teeth and shoves his tongue into Eddie's mouth. Eddie moans into Lu's mouth and bucks up against Lu. Lu pulls away and bite over his collarbone.

"Lu," Eddie mutters, writhing on the bed.

Lu pulls back and glares at him.

"Not a word," he hisses and tightens his grip on Eddie's hips, thumbs digging into his skin painfully.

Eddie bites the inside of his cheeks, achingly turned on and wanting Lu to kiss him again. Lu smirks, and pulls at Eddie's hair sharply-- making Eddie's eyes water-- and bites at Eddie's lips. Eddie splays his legs against Lu, the rough cotton of Lu's underwear rubbing harshly against his dick.

"You're so quiet. I fucking like it," Lu says, his voice making Eddie shiver, even as Eddie rocks against Lu's boxers, leaking all over them. Lu leans in to mouth at his nipple, digging his teeth into Eddie's skin, and Eddie wants to run his hands through Lu's hair, direct his mouth lower--

Lu flicks his eyes up at Eddie, narrowing them hungrily, and reaches down to tug at his own dick.

"What do you want, Eddie?" Lu says, stroking down the side of Eddie's neck. The face Eddie is making, eyes half closed with lust and a bit of fear, is fucking priceless.

Lu lets his eyes creep down Eddie's body before resting on his dick, red from the friction of Lu's boxers. Eddie thrusts his hips up, clearly hinting for Lu to do something, maybe smearing that precome around until Eddie cries.

Lu leans down to whisper in Eddie's ear, "You want it so bad," grins at Eddie gripping the sheet when he lightly touches Eddie's dick.

Eddie moans, and thrusts up into Lu's hand, needing more--

Lu pushes Eddie back to the mattress, his hand hard on Eddie's hip, and Eddie can only lie there as Lu strokes him off harshly, like Lu has a point he wants to prove. Eddie feels like he's on fire, and wants to kiss that wrinkle in between Lu's eyes, kiss Lu's working throat--

Eddie screams as Lu speeds up, feeling his legs quiver, and rocks up into Lu's hand as he comes messily over Lu. Eddie relaxes against the mattress, taking in Lu looking at him like he's thinking about turning Eddie over and making him bite those pillows.

"We're not finished," Lu says. Eddie knows they're not finished, how can they not be?

Lu lays a hand over Eddie's dick, which twitches. Eddie feels sweat puddle at his spine. And Lu grins, leaving a trail of teeth marks as he slides down Eddie's chest.

Eddie lets his head fall back on his pillow and whimpers at the marks Lu is leaving all over his body. He feels his chest flush hot at the thought of their teammates seeing those marks tomorrow.

Lu squeezes Eddie's dick, making him sound like an idiot when he whines high in his throat, and Lu knows it. He licks over Eddie's hipbone before biting and sucking at the thin skin, ignoring any attempt Eddie makes to squirm away from his mouth. Lu pulls away, eventually, leaves a bright red spot that's warm with spit and blood.

Lu takes his hand off Eddie's dick. He licks his lips, eyes Eddie's relieved face when Lu pulls away but--

Lu flips them over and smirks at Eddie's confused expression. It disappears when he pushes Eddie down the bed.

"Go on, Eddie, start sucking," Lu manages, not-meanly, stroking Eddie's hair.

Eddie licks his lips. It's not that he's never done it before, he's not a kid, but it's Lu. Eddie leans in, mouthing at Lu's dick, listening to Lu breathe in sharply through his nose. Eddie slides his tongue on Lu, feeling his precome hot and heavy on his tongue, and pushes himself to go a little further.

Lu lays a light hand on Eddie's head, the most gentle he's been so far, and Eddie swallows around Lu's dick, making Lu sigh even more. Eddie would grin, but his mouth's a little busy, and bobs his head, abusing his mouth.

Eddie can feel the slight scrape of Lu's nails on his head, and he looks up to see Lu's dark eyes on him--

Lu closes his eyes as Eddie tongues the head of his dick, leans in until his nose is touching Lu's hair. Lu feels huge, like Eddie shouldn't take anymore, but Eddie sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing.

"Fuck," Lu half-whispers, his hand still cradling Eddie's head, and pushes up firmly in Eddie's mouth. Eddie's eyelashes flutters as his eyes water, because Lu's giving, and Eddie has to take it, has to suck--

Lu rocks into Eddie's throat, and Eddie feels the burn in his lungs, grapples at Lu's thighs as Lu fucks his mouth--

Lu comes without warning, as Eddie's throat works in protest. Lu pushes Eddie's head off his dick, and Eddie pants heavily as he stares at the bed sheets, trying to regain enough calm to look Lu in the eyes.

Eddie lays on the bed trying to regain his breath. Lu gets up and goes to the bathroom.

When Lu comes back, he doesn't look Eddie in the eye but he asks, "You ok?" He hands him a damp washcloth and Eddie wipes off the come spattered on his chest and face.

"Yeah." His voice is rough and Lu looks at Eddie impassively. Eddie sits there quietly, his throat feeling raw, as Lu walks out.

 

Next practice, they're looking at each other at opposite ends of the ice, each one in their own net. Lu shuffles side-to-side and scrapes his stick across the crease. Eddie leans back against his own net, squirting water into his mouth. Eddie knows the purpling marks Lu left on his neck aren't even hidden by his equipment. Everyone does a double-take-- even Torts, who jerks an eyebrow upwards-- but Eddie looks steadily at Lu, looking for his weak side.

Lu has to have one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
